


Out of Context

by TheSuperWhoLockedAvengers



Series: The Assassin, The Assistant, And The Witch. [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Awesome Darcy Lewis, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Bisexuality, Clint Barton & Darcy Lewis Friendship, Darcy Lewis & Steve Rogers Friendship, Darcy Lewis-centric, Darcy freaks herself out a lot, Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Depression, F/F, Femslash, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ Themes, Natasha Needs a Hug, Okay this is an emotional train wreck, Other, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Theres a lot of not happy things, characters with anxiety, hesitant, hopefully happy ending, not so happy soul marks, soul mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSuperWhoLockedAvengers/pseuds/TheSuperWhoLockedAvengers
Summary: Darcy Lewis, Intern with the messed up soul mark and anxiety issues about meeting other women. Natasha Romanoff, assassin who is terrified to hurt her soul mate. Or,The universe is a huge jerk who messes with people's lives. And soul marks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this and if it gets decent support I should post more. Enjoy!

Darcy Lewis knew she was different. Always has. Maybe it was the cursive soul mark, maybe it was how it was in solid red and occupied a space right above her left breast.  
Soul marks where a beautiful thing. At least that's what she was taught.  
Hers were disturbing.  
"You're not real. You're nothing-"

It was an incomplete sentence. An incomplete thought.

Cursive meant your soul mate was a woman. Print was a man, slanted in between was any one who was something else entirely or both perhaps. 

Red meant your soul mate was violent. Red was dangerous. 

A soul mark on your chest was romantic and means you can feel them.

An incomplete sentence- well. No recorded case, ever. 

Darcy had only meet one other with red lettering. It was right next to some of the scars their soul mate carved into their body. It was a screwed up world they lived in with minimal choice and life was all about your soul mate.  
Darcy made it a point to ignore romance and meeting people. She nearly had a panic attack when she realized the Dr. Foster was in fact a woman.  
However Jane was not her soul mate, Jane just became her best friend. Darcy loved interning for the astrophysicist.  
It was interesting work for the poli-science major, however she really thinks it was Jane's lovable scatterbrained behavior and Erik's tendency to forget random articles of clothing made her stay. The brunette was okay with her wacky science pals- even if seventy five percent of what came out of their mouths sounded like utter nonsense. 

However her life drastically took a nose dive into the abnormal when she tased the God of thunder.  
That was a proud moment for her.  
Darcy Lewis had skated her way through that catastrophe for several years until the day Jane got an invitation to have a permanent residency at Stark Tower.

Darcy's smile faltered when Jane announced it.  
"I'm really happy for you Jane. It was really cool working with you for as long as I could-"

Jane shook her head. "Darcy what are you taking about- you're coming with us."

Darcy blinked. "Wait seriously?" She never let her hopes get that high. She had always assumed that eventually Jane wouldn't want her around anymore. Even though Darcy had finished college a year ago and still kind of hung around.

"Of course you're family Darce. And Erik's the weird uncle that never wears pants." Jane with a joking smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Did you think we wouldn't want you around?"

Darcy shrugged. "Not really sure. Your the only on whose kept me around. I mean even my parents kicked me out when I was old enough to get a job. Not exactly full of outstanding confidence." Darcy gave a half hearted laugh as she messed with her glasses.

She was surprised when Jane gave her a hug. The older woman never initiated physical contact, ever.  
Darcy hugged Jane back and ignored the lump in her throat.  
"You're the best intern in all other galaxies. Who else would get the ratio of poptart to coffee intake right? No way anyone else could learn that. You're my best friend Darcy." 

"You too Janey."

 

\- - - 

Darcy and Jane had moved into Stark towers roughly a week later. Darcy had met everyone save for the elusive Natasha Romanoff.  
Darcy had heard lots of stories about the Black Widow. Some good. Most terrifying and left her shaking at night. Darcy Lewis didn't do good with stories of extreme violence. Years of replaying horrific scenarios of her soul mate violently tearing her apart kind of ruined it for her.

Darcy had saw a few photographs of the red head. All were blurred of her in motion. Red hair and blue eyes. 

Darcy placed her hand over her soulmark. These past couple of days it's felt like it was on fire, borderline uncomfortable. The brunette glared angrily at the fluorescent light that hung above her. 

It was three a.m. and she couldn't sleep. It wasn't uncommon for her not to sleep. Her glasses sat perched on her nose, her loose shirt hung past her shorts.  
The kitchen was empty and Darcy headed over to the fridge pulling out milk, eggs, and several other ingredients for cupcakes.  
She caught a glimpse of something in the corner of her, whirling around and egg in her hand went flying towards the person. 

Darcy winced as the egg splattered next to the woman. 

The woman focused on her with sharp irritation.. "What th- Don't kill me!" She shouted heart thumping in her chest. 

The woman blinked rapidly seeming to falter. She shook her head and looked Darcy straight in the eyes. Her eyes were the most crystalline blue she had ever seen. 

"You're not real. You're nothing-" the woman started gasping like she was having an anxiety attack.

Panic flared in her chest.  
This woman was her soul mate.  
Red hair, blue eyes. Natasha Romanoff. 

Darcy felt a cold numb rush through her veins. Natasha had begun recovering from her gasping, tears in her eyes. She clenched her jaw rapidly, her fists clenching and unclenching.  
Darcy slid her back down the fridge, the woman still standing looming over her.

"Please don't-" Darcy gasped as she covered her face with her hands.  
A long pause filled with heavy breathing from both parties filled the room. 

"I am not- not going to hurt you." Darcy felt her body tremor despite the words, tears leaked from her eyes. She heard Natasha kneel. This couldn't be happening. Her soulmate. 

"Please don't be afraid- please-" Darcy's heart almost broke when she heard the woman's voice crack. "Don't be afraid of me." 

Darcy slowly forced her hands to pry away from her face. Her own blue eyes, wet with tears behind her now foggy glasses; focused on the woman in front of her. 

Natasha's eyes were wide, intense but we're wet with moisture. Her lip and chin were both trembling slightly, fighting off tears. 

"Don't be scared- I don't want you to be scared of me дорогой," Natasha begged. 

Darcy nodded slowly, regaining her composure. Exhaling in sharp puffs. 

Darcy saw a long scar trailing across the top of Natasha's tank top.  
The left side.  
Little splotches of blue could be seen below and above it.

That was her soul mark.  
The longer she stared, the lettering seemed to appear over her scar.

" -Don't kill me!"  
That was Natasha's soul mark.  
In elegant blue script, those words marred her skin the same ways as Darcy's.  
A horrific out of context conversation imprinted on there skin.  
Traumatizing both of their wearers. 

Natasha must have felt something because she looked down and touched the blue words with a finger.

"Sorry for scaring you."

"Sorry for throwing an egg at your head."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angsty, angst, angst.  
> Side note. 
> 
> Natasha is human. Humans have emotions, and in this AU soulmates bring out those emotions, even the ones buried. Natasha is not weak, she is still a fierce agent and deadly assassin. Me giving her emotion with her interactions with Darcy does not take away from the fact that Natasha is a BAMF. Emotions make her better. She is not a softie but in fact messed up from years with having a horrible soul mark. Same goes for Darcy.  
> Anyway.  
> Enjoy.

Darcy sat across from Natasha in the kitchen. Natasha made a show letting her know that she in fact was not armed. She requested a body scan from JARVIS to scan for any weapons on her body. 

Darcy only relaxed slightly. This woman could kill her with her thighs. Or thumbs.  
Probably with her eyes closed. 

Darcy felt her nervous tremor start up in her right leg and placed her hand on her thigh to try and stop it. 

Natasha seemed spooked herself. Her eyes wide but her mouth in a firm line. Darcy was the first on to speak as she pushed her glasses up on her nose. Before she decided discarding them to the side was the best bet. 

"I- this is hard to say. I don't know what to do about this." Darcy paused running a hand over her face.  
"Because we are both fucked up emotionally, mentally, and I don't know where to go from here-" Darcy focused on Natasha when she butted in.

"Because you are afraid- afraid, I will hurt you?" 

Darcy glanced down at the table. She didn't have to give a response. It was true. God she hated that it was true. She wanted to have a fairytale romance. She wanted to be happy. So badly.  
However she was so scared of her imagination and years, years of dealing with nightmares it didn't feel right. Years of self and society induced trauma didn't just magically disappear.  
Life was shitty like that.

Natasha looked down and wrung her hands. She could see the woman's resolve start to crumble as she looked up.  
"I was afraid of myself too Darcy." Natasha pursed her pink lips. "I didn't know what I would become. I had memorized those words before some one cut them in half. It is a reminder that I am not a good person. I have made people afraid for as long as I can remember."

Darcy could hardly stand to look in her blue eyes. The pain was so raw and no longer guarded as she spilled her thoughts.

"I knew I would never find refuge. Not even with my soul mate. I'm sorry I'm not better Darcy- I'm sorry that I caused- I'm so sorry. I'm- so sorry" That's when she broke down. The red haired woman began to out right cry. More than cry really, sobbing. Her entire body shook. Her pale skin going red, and she sniffed.

It broke Darcy's heart in so many ways. Darcy felt her lip wobble and a lone hot tear roll down her cheek.  
Her glasses now abandoned on the table top. 

Humans were programmed to long for their soulmates. To never let them feel unwanted or sad. Even with how screwed up Darcy knew she was she couldn't let her fall apart like that.

Whether Darcy could accept it yet or not, this woman was her other half. Her other piece.  
The universe decided in all its divine form that she and Natasha needed each other. Natasha Romanoff was Darcy Lewis' soulmate.  
This broken woman was crying and she couldn't stand it. Even if this woman should be a violent member of society. Even if Darcy didn't like it. They were bound by something greater than themselves.

Darcy stood, walking around her placing a hesitant hand on her shoulder, feeling her shake as hard sobs wracked her body. No doubt a life time of guarded and pent up sadness, finally being let out.  
Darcy felt surprisingly calm by the sensation of her hand touching Natasha's bare shoulder. The brunette sat down in the chair next to her, not taking her hand off of her shoulder. She couldn't bring herself to pry it off. Even if she had to.  
Her other hand found its way on top of Natasha's. Their pale fingers connecting as both women cried.

Darcy pushed her own God forsaken problems away for a little while.  
She just sat holding the woman's hand and shoulder while she cried.  
Baby steps.  
This would come in slow baby steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this it for this first part, this going to be the first Fic in the Assassin and the Assistant series. So if you like I will post another fic in the series. Each one will be spaces apart a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> дорогой roughly translates to sweetheart. If anyone knows a better word let me know- I'm still learning.  
> Thanks!


End file.
